


Ghosts and Aliens

by ValmureEld



Series: Venom Was a Good Film Fight Me [9]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: Eddie has an "encounter" in the middle of the night and Anne finds his request in the morning. Cuddling and sleepy flirting ensues. Pre-movie one shot.





	Ghosts and Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen I was woken up at 5am by the TV in the next room playing the morning news to absolutely nobody. I figured the ghost was watching but I needed to go back to sleep so I turned it off and asked my friend to call Sam and Dean if I dropped off the radar suddenly. 
> 
> Had this idea while trying to fall back to sleep.

Anne wakes up three minutes before her alarm, and manages to reach over and turn it off before it wakes Eddie. He's a heavy sleeper, which is fortunate since she's often up first and he's often still on top of her by the time she has to get up.

"Okay baby, I have to go," she whispers, knowing it won't wake him. She runs her hand gently along his side, and his arm around her loosens up, a sleepy sigh ghosting over her neck as she gently shifts out from under him. His subconscious is so used to this routine that she can get him to let go and his heartbeat won't even change.

Pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, Anne slips out of bed and heads into the kitchen.

She's lost in thoughts for the day when a sticky note on the cabinet above the coffee maker catches her attention. Frowning lightly, she sets her coffee aside and takes the note down.

_Good morning Annie. I had an encounter with the block ghost at about 3. She was watching the news and since she woke me up by playing that Markus prick, I turned it off. Do me a favor and check my pulse when you get up to make sure she hasn't spite murdered me? I don't want Mr. B to be the first one to find me when he gets hungry later._

_Thanks, babe. Xx_

Anne snorts and rolls her eyes, giving a fond smile and shake of the head as she sets the note down and takes another long draw of her coffee. The block ghost was something Eddie and two of his friends from the houses either side of them had started back when power issues were causing strange things to happen. Flickering lights, breaker surges. The landlord had fixed it but sometimes the TV still ended up on for "no reason" in the middle of the night.

Anne strongly suspects the phenomena is a direct consequence of Eddie leaving the remote on the couch where the cat likes to sleep, but he insists it's the ghost.

Realizing as she finishes her first cup that she hasn't made enough coffee for Eddie as well, Anne fills her mug and sets more brewing before heading back to the bedroom. Eddie is still nestled into the blankets on his side where he'd settled after she got up, and she watches him for a fond few moments. The sun is starting to come through and it's quiet enough she can hear him breathe.

It's almost time for him to get up anyway, so Anne pads to the nightstand and sets her coffee down before laying carefully back down on the covers next to him. She props her head up on her hand and watches him for a moment longer with a fond smile and quirked eyebrow. Eddie is facing her, but still totally out.

"You know, you really would be so easy to murder," she says loudly enough for Eddie's brow to furrow. "You sleep like you don't have enemies in three states."

He's really not awake when he makes a small sound in the back of his throat and swallows, his breathing picking up slightly.

"You're lucky there really isn't a ghost," she continues, carding back his hair gently. He hums more consciously at that, before muttering a sleepy.

"Yes there is."

"Well," she says, tracing the shell of his ear and then dropping her fingers to rest beneath his jaw. His skin is warm and slightly rough from the stubble he hasn't bothered with in a few days. "She's let you live to see another morning."

His eyes open then, and he smiles at her, slipping his hand slowly out from under the blankets to rest it over hers. "Yeah?"

She leans in and kisses him, feeling his pulse respond under her fingers. "Yeah," she says, breaking the kiss with a smile.

She presses their foreheads together for a moment before deciding cuddling up for a few more minutes while the coffee brews won't hurt. Snuggling into his chest, she gives a content sigh as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't let her kill you," she says, eyes closed as she feels him breathe, feels his heart beat steady and gentle next to her.

"Even though I'm easy to murder?" He mumbles into her hair.

She suppresses a chuckle against his chest and kisses his collarbone. "Yes, even though you're easy to murder. Doesn't mean I'll ever let it happen."

"It's so sexy you'd fight a ghost for me."

She really laughs then, patting his chest. "Well, somebody has to be ready to fight for you. You have real enemies and you still manage to make some supernatural ones. You would probably manage to piss off an alien."

His chest shakes with a laugh and she can feel him nod. "Probably."


End file.
